My Boy's ExBoyfriend
by Shadow Storyteller
Summary: Laven One-shot. It happened! It finally happened! I've been waiting years- fine, a year and a half- for this chance! Allen Walker finally broke up with Yu Kanda. Did I mention it took a year and a half? AU. Based off 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend.' Some OOC on Allen's part. Fluff. No plot. I have no idea why you'd read it.


It happened! It finally happened! I've been waiting _years_- fine, a year and a half- for this chance! People kept telling me it'd never happen, go for someone else, stop creeping on him, you're a border line stalker now, blah blah blah. Ha! I was right!

…Oh! I should probably introduce myself.

Lavi Bookman: senior, top in the grade, and sexiest dude in the school. I'm positive if my grades weren't so high, I would've been kicked out of school by now. Of course, they can't prove _I _put all those rats in Yu Kanda's locker with video proof (school cameras are so easy to hack into and erase) nor do they have any witnesses to put me there (girls are very easy to convince). They also can't prove I blew up the toilet on the second floor, replaced Mr. Cross' alcohol with piss, set Komlin XL on the period four gym class that Yu just happened to be in, replaced all of Mr. Link and Mr. Hitler- err, Lvellie's cook books with porn books… I'm getting of topic. I blame my mind's ability to process so much in such a short time; it's led to a slightly ADD brain.

Now, you're probably wondering what happened. Have aliens finally taken over the world? Have robot chickens destroyed all the McDonalds? Has Lenalee run off with some stranger, leaving Komui to destroy the world just to find her?

No. Even better.

Allen Walker _finally _broke up with Yu Kanda.

Did I mention it took a _year and a half_?

Everyone seems shocked when word gets around except Lenalee and me. I could see from a mile away the doubts Yu had the whole time. Hell, he usually had a frown on every time they were together, and they fought like cats and dogs! Apparently, people find it _endearing_. I found it annoying after the first week, because they were at _my _lunch table!

It was even worse when they fighting stopped so they could make out…lucky bastard…

Again, off topic. Maybe I should explain who these people are…

Lenalee is my oldest friend and one of the cutest girls in our school. People thought we'd end up together, but then I turned out to be gay. She didn't seem too sad about it, though. Her hair, which used to be in a bob after a robot accident caught her pigtails on fire, has grown out to shoulder length now, and her eyes are a pretty purple color you don't see often. I think she's as happy as me they broken up: seeing other couples makes her depressed because of her psycho brother's rule of no dating.

Yu Kanda, the bane of my existence- well, ex-bane now that he's Allen's ex-boyfriend- has to be the most ill tempered kid I've ever met. I called him 'Yu' one time, and he pulled out his Japanese katana, Mugen. He didn't get in trouble, either! All the teachers were too scared to help me as I ran yelling down the hall. I still wonder if I would've died that day had he not slipped and fell on his ass when he ran through that wet hallway where the toilet had conveniently blown up.

I guess he _is _good looking if you're in to the whole tall, dark, and ill-tempered look. Yu's hair is longer than Lenalee's now; it goes the whole way to his waist. His eyes are a dark color that I liken to death after my little experience with him. Allen said they were the color of black licorice, which he loves. Well, Allen loves any food, but that's not the point.

The school's infamous glutton and my 'stalker victim,' as Lenalee so nicely puts it, is Allen Walker. His hair is a flawless white too healthy for an old person to have; it looks so soft it makes you want to just run your hand through it. His eyes are a beautiful gray-blue even an artist can't capture (believe me, I've tried) and are so open. Over his left eye is a tattoo/scar that starts above his eyebrow in a pentacle and ends in a point on his cheek that makes his childlike appearance more teen. In short, he's hot as hell in the summer. But looks aren't the only reason I like him.

He's kind to everyone to a fault, but only shows his real self to his friends. To most he's that polite kid with excellent grades; To us and Kanda he's our friend with epic comebacks and a quick temper when it comes to certain subjects. He's also very intelligent if not slightly air headed about certain emotions, and can hold a conversation with me about any subject I can think of. Emotion swims though his eyes leisurely as he feels them, making him more grounded than other people who only show what they think _others_ want to see and not what _they_ feel. You can only tell Allen's emotions, though, if you look hard enough. Kanda never did; maybe that's why they broke up.

I could've told you from a mile away Allen had been having a bad morning. His shoulders had a slumped look, his head was down cast, and he didn't great others with the energy he usually did. He had been the poster boy of exhaustion.

I hadn't seen the fight, but heard it was pretty brutal. Someone even said Allen ran out of the room in tears, which is why I'm walking down to the principal's office now to explain why I punched Yu Kanda in the face. Hope I broke that pretty boy bastard's nose. And then while he's walking to the nurse's office, he falls down the stairs where a giant midget-

Sobbing draws me out of the curses I'm sending Yu's way. I look around, figuring some girl is crying around the corner, but it sounds closer than that. To my right are the girls' and boys' restrooms.

Okay, I'm a nice guy and will help someone who sounds like they're crying their heart out if I can, but I refuse to go in the girls' bathroom; I'm in enough trouble as it is and would rather not see any of the nasty feminine products hanging on the wall for a nickel. Still, I call a small greeting into the bathroom. No one answers, so I lean in some more to try again. That's when I realize it's coming from the guys' restroom. I can go in there!

I quickly do a 180 to go in the restroom, but stop dead with the sight that meets me.

Allen is sitting on the sink, sobbing. His gloves are off, sitting next to him on the silver surface so he can cry without soaking them. He looks up as I walk in, showing me a good look of his puffy eyes and tear stained face as he stares at me in shock.

"Lavi?" God, his voice sounds so cracked and hurt. "What are you doing here?"

I gesture around me. "The bathroom? I hold dance classes in here every Wednesday."

Allen gives me a chocked laugh. "Today is Thursday."

I sigh heavily. "Really? I brought my tap shoes for nothing?" I do a fancy little shuffle over to where Allen sits and jump up on the sink next to him. "So, was it any good?" I ask, waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

I get another laugh. "Keep practicing; you looked more like you were clumsily dodging a sword."

"Well, I got a lot of practice," I observe dryly. Seriously, Yu tried to stab me daily the whole time they dated!

Allen's face falls and another tear escapes him. Shit! Bonehead move, Lavi! I grab a paper towel from the dispenser, now conscious of the wetness on my ass from a puddle that was on the place I sat down. As if this couldn't get any better…

"Allen, that ass doesn't deserve tears," I sigh, handing him the cheep brown paper. He doesn't meet my eyes as he wipes his face.

"But it's such a nice ass," he mutters. Damn it, I have a nice ass, too! Of course, it _is _soaked in water right now.

"Fine, the _owner _of the ass doesn't deserve tears." He opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him with my hand. "If you say one word about you being the owner, I will stick your head in the toilet and give you a swirly no matter _how _sad you are." Another laugh! I am on a roll!

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I sneak looks at Allen as he calms down and controls himself. I just don't see how Yu could break up with him like that. I mean, I've known Allen- really known him- since middle school. He's funny, if not a tad sadistic (I blame Cross for that one), and fun to be around on a whole. Even when we weren't exactly friends, Allen could still calm me down back when I got in a fight every other day.

Ah, kindergarten…

"So…what exactly _did _happen?" I feel horrible for asking, but I'd like to at least have the excuse to punch Yu again. Hey, it felt good! I haven't been in a fight since sixth grade! You start to miss that roar of blood in your ears and the exhilaration of getting back at someone who's hurt you or someone important. Looking at myself, am I really good enough for Allen? Aren't I as bad as Yu but better at controlling my rage?

"Well," Allen starts, snapping me from my soul searching thoughts, "it started like any other fight: I said something stupid that set him off and there went the race." He wipes his eyes and sniffs. "It took a big turn for the worse when he said something about you- don't ask me to repeat it, 'cause I won't- so I yelled back not to bring you into this, and he just wouldn't let it go. Then I called him an over-sensitive emo cross-dresser-"

I have to interrupt him with laughter. Just…_oh my god_! "_R-really?_" I wheeze out, almost falling off the sink in tears, because, yeah, most people can't tell at his glance if he's a dude or not.

"Shut up," Allen grumbles, but he has a smile. It disappears, though, when he picks the story back up. "So I called him a name, and he would regroup by calling me a name. The insults just got worse as we went. I half expected it to turn into a 'Yo mama' thing, that's how bad it was getting. Then," he takes a shuddering breath, "Kanda…Kanda said I was a freak and should check myself into a medical lab for them to fix me."

Allen pulls his leg up to his chest and buries his face in them as I fume. His red hand is clearly visible with his glove off, the green cross that was embedded in his hand at a young age glowing with a light neither of us understands. When Allen shows you his arm, it's like he's trusting you with his life. I never got the full story, but I think his father, Mana, somehow died because of it. I know people usually fear what they don't understand, which pisses me off to no end, but to do that to Allen after knowing that…

"I'm gonna go kill him; wait here so you don't have to lie for me in court."

"Lavi, no!" He jumps off the sink before I can and holds me back. I could easily shake him off, but he looks distressed enough as it is. "You can't kill him!"

"Why?" I yell at him. "I'm already going to the principal for breaking his nose!"

Allen gaps at me. "Why'd you do that?"

"Duh!" I yell back, glaring at him. "Allen, you guys were the longest lasting couple in the school! Of course your break up would spread like wild fire!" I laugh scornfully. "All I heard was you ran out crying, and, next thing I know, Yu's lying on the ground in front of me with a bloody nose and a dazed expression."

"You said you wouldn't get into any more fights!" Allen scolds hotly.

"And you said he'd never hurt you," I accuse. "Look were we are now: in the guys' bathroom with you in tears and me on my way to the principal!"

The bell for announcements dings over the loud speakers almost on cue. "Would Lavi Bookman report to the principal's office," intones Reever's voice. "Repeat…naw, you heard me the first time. I'm going back to sleep."

Allen sighs and moves away for me to get up, but firmly grabs my wrist. "You aren't running away," he declares stubbornly, probably remembering my old habit of ditching school instead of going to the office and getting into even _more_ trouble. I'd be kicked out of school now instead of border lining it with pranks I pull if Allen hadn't suckered me into that no fighting deal.

"Allen," I say, stopping before we move into the halls, "gloves." He makes an 'oh' with his mouth before dragging me back over to the sink. He attempts to keep a grip on my wrist and put on his gloves, but it doesn't work so well. "I won't run away." I make an _x_ over my heart. "I swear." He blushes red and lets me go.

We move back into the hall. Allen slips his hands into his pockets, probably self conscious about his hand now after Yu's comment. I swear I _will _brain him with a pipe the next time I get the chance.

"Why'd you have to punch him?" he whines suddenly. "Why couldn't you just come to school with an eye patch-no, never mind."

I smirk at him. "What? You miss my sexy eye patch?" I ask, leaning down breathing into his ear. Allen jumps away, but has the same look he did when he talked about the fight he and Yu had, like he's going to cry. I sigh. "Allen, I had to break this to you, but Yu Kanda is a lesbian."

He cracks up right there in the hall, tears streaming down his face in a few seconds.I can't tell if they're from laughter or were pre-existing. "Does… doesn't that- ha- make him- ha, ha- straight?"

I snap my fingers. "We don't know he's a he!"

"Oh, Kanda's a gay guy. Trust me."

I make a show of walking to the other side of the hallway at his tone. "Whoaaaaaaa! Too much information!" I yell, covering my ears. I really don't even want to think about Yu kissing him, let alone doing the deed with him.

Allen laughs and waves me back over. "You asked," he defends.

"No, I just set it up for you." I have to admit, that was a pretty good comeback. I'm glad to see he's not some self-pitying zombie after the break up; I've seen a lot of that over the years.

The walk to the office is too short. I consider running for it, but Reever looks up and spots me before I can. He sleepily waves us in. "Go in whenever; Kanda's already there." He gives me a look. "Don't attack him in front of Lvellie. Wait till after school off the school's property; they can't expel you for that." I grin in thanks and move into Hitler's office. It's good to know some people are on my side as I'm meet with glares promising death from Yu and the principal.

Allen pales and looks away from his ex-boyfriend as he follows me in. I let him take the other seat in the room, which is thankfully a good deal away from Yu. I stand in between them with my arms crossed.

"Mr. Walker, this does not concern you," starts Hitler in a hard voice.

"Lavi punched Kanda because of me," Allen reports confidently. "I'm not leaving."

The principal glares at my friend. "Fine." He looks to me. "Your punishment is-"

"Hey," I yell, "you can't do that! I know my rights!" I scan the walls for the first ten amendments and point to the one best suited for my situation. "Right here it says I have the right to be informed of my crime and the right to a speedy trail made up of my peers."

"My office is a dictatorship, not a democracy. Sit down." This is only the second person alive to make me want to run for the hills, hide under a rock, and not come out till one of us dies. That tone had so much murderous intent it makes me wonder how the hell he ever became a teacher. "Now, you assaulted a student-"

"For a good reason!" I yell back.

"_I_ will be the judge of that." He clears his throat. "Breaking someone's nose simply because he broke up with your friend is not a valid excuse. You will clean the school's hallways every weekend till Christmas."

I gap at him. "Christmas is in two months! Aren't there child labor laws or something! I-"

Allen slaps a hand over my mouth and smiles at Hitler. "He'll be there." A glare in my direction. "I'll make sure of it." My friend waves and steers me out if the office at break neck pace before I can say anything about where Hitler can shove his punishment.

I struggle against Allen's palm on my mouth the whole way down the hall. He stops walking when I finally get free, but I spin around to face him. "Allen-" I start, but stop when I notice his expression. "What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Kanda…Kanda didn't look at me once the whole time we were in there." I feel a stab of annoyance that he was more concerned with the bastard that broke his heart instead of his friend. "I know you're going to tell me to get over it," (how'd he know?), "but…Lavi, I love him."

That stab of annoyance- you remember it, right?- I feel it change to pain as Allen twists it in deeper with those words. "He didn't even call you Allen!" I explode. "You couldn't even call him Yu! If you want to waste your tears and heart on that guy, fine, but don't use my shoulder!"

Allen looks hurt at my outburst, but I don't care! He starts forward, but I don't move. "Lavi…" he trails off hopelessly. "I…I can't help it!" He sounds so frustrated and confused. I move to give him a hug but end up freezing in the action, remembering my rage. It seems Allen still has me wrapped around his finger.

+Saturday, in the empty school at noon+

Ha! Done…with the first _quarter _of the school. It really will take me all weekend to do this! Still, punching Yu was worth it. I shove the mop back into the water bucket and slop it ungracefully on the floor as music blasts from my headphones. If I didn't have any tunes, this'd be even worse. The music does little to quiet my rumbling stomach, though; if only I hadn't forgotten my lunch at home. I could call Gramps, but he'd just chew me out and hang up-

Something taps my shoulder.

I yell out, swinging the mop in the general direction of the rapist. Come on! Who else would be at a school in the middle of the day where kids are serving detention _alone_! Not the little old lady who lives down the street!

My earphone is yanked out as I accidentally grab the wire as I swing the handle. I hear an indignant 'What the hell?' as I make contact. The rapist falls to the ground, so I jump on top of them, grabbing their wrists to the side and forcing them to the ground on their back.

"Lavi, you ass!" yells a familiar voice. "It's me! Allen!" comes the sound though the mop lying on his face. "You know, your friend?"

I smirk down, knowing full well he can't see me; it just adds effect. "The one with the jack ass ex?"

Some strains over where his mouth is moves as he sighs. I've been doing my best to cheer him up, usually at the expense of Kanda, over the last few days, but you can still tell he's not 100%. He probably won't be for a long time. "Yes…could you get off me?"

I smile and let go of one of his wrists so he can move the mop from his face, but stay on top of him, none to eager to move. "So... were you trying to rape me, then?"

Allen blushes slightly as he looks away sheepishly. "No…I forgot you had detention in the form of manual labor and went to your house. Gramps was less than thrilled you forgot your lunch, which didn't help his dislike of me." His silver eyes study mine. "Did you really have to bring back the eye patch?"

"But it's sexy!"

"No, it isn't."

Maybe I should explain. You see, when Allen came to school suddenly in the middle of fifth grade with white hair and a scar/tattoo, he wasn't well received. Everyone had just gotten over his arm at the time, too. Humans are nasty and merciless; they had him in tears by the end of the day. I was so mad, but knew I couldn't fight the whole student body, so I came school the next day with an eye patch to take some attention off. Gramps yelled at me, but I didn't care; Allen was my first friend _I_ made. Growing up with Lenalee made us friends naturally, but Allen was all me. I wasn't going to give that up for shit. When Allen asked me what I thought I was doing, I told him chicks found an eye patch sexy.

"I have lunch to give you if you ever get off."

It takes a moment for me to snap out of memory lane and process what he just said. My stomach groans in anticipation. "So Gramps _does _care!" I yell, quickly getting off Allen so I can get my food.

He chuckles and brushes himself off. "Not quite," he gestures to a giant picnic basket. "This is my lunch. Since Gramps wouldn't give me yours and you're in this situation because of me, I thought you'd like some."

I grab my chest. "Be still my beat heart! Did Allen Walker, _the _Allen Walker, just offer me his precious food?"

Allen throws a chicken leg at my head. "Shut up and eat."

I catch it effortlessly and rip a giant hole in the delicious meat. "You are the best friend _ever_!"

+…+

Allen insisted on staying after that. He even came again the next day with more food. Again, a chicken leg was lobbed at my head. Is he inferring something?

Anyway, it's been like this for the last month I've been serving my 'punishment.' Notice quotes? Good, because it's more like an all day recess with Allen there. We've slid down the wet halls on our knees, played baseball with the mop and wet paper towels, and even stuffed all the dirty socks I found in the locker room once in Yu's locker. Allen wasn't too gung-ho about the idea, but I told him it was this or I punch the ass again.

Even after a month, Allen still looks ready to cry at the drop of a hat. I've only _seen_ him cry once since that day when they first broke up, but I know he's cried way more than that. It hurts he won't trust me enough to even cry, but after what I yelled at him…I can't blame him at all. He also still won't tell me what his ex said about me to turn it into such I big fight. I haven't brought it up since then, but the guilt at being the cause of Allen's misery is killing me.

"So," I say suddenly today, stopping Allen's metal math as he calculates our scores at Hall Shuffle Board, "what exactly did Yu say to you that day? About me?" Yes, it's tactless, but I need to know.

"Curiosity killed the rabbit," teases Allen, but he tenses up at my question. "So I have-"

I throw one of our 'discs' (flattened paper towels mashed together) at his head. It bounces harmlessly off but gets him to shut up. "Allen, don't change the subject. I have a right-"

"And look were 'rights' got you!" he yells back. "You're stuck here instead of doing…" He throws his hands in the air, "whatever the hell you do on the weekends! This is my problem! You had no _right_ at all!"

"I'm your friend!" I yell back, jumping up from my comfortable position on the floor and stalking over. I know this is going to end up in a fight if I continue, but my anger for Yu dumoing him and Allen still liking him just flow though me. "That jerk played you the whole time! Allen, you became so wrapped up in this guy even Lenalee was like 'WTF!'" I'm jabbing my finger into his chest now, meeting his glare with my own. I like to think it's still effective, even with only one eye. "Still, I stayed and put up with all the kissy crap 24/7! I watched all the 'I love you's even when he didn't mean them! I said nothing! And guess what?" I stick my face right in his. "I wish I'd nipped this bud the minute I saw hesitation in his eyes!"

"I didn't ask you to!" Allen yells back. I can see tears in his eyes, making my rage burn even more. "Hell, if it's such a pain to be my friend, why have you put up with me since grade six?"

"Because you were fine until that dick head came!" Can't he see how bad that guy was?

"Don't you _dare _talk about Kanda like that!" he spits in my face. "He put up-"

"He shouldn't have to 'put up,'" I quote the words in the air mockingly, "with you! Did he even _like_ spending time with you when your tongue wasn't down his throat?" I back up a few steps before I end up hitting him; the familiar urge to hit something is coming strong. "If he was so perfect, why did you defend me against him, huh?" I ask, trying to get back to where I started. "You could've let the whole thing go. What did he say that was so bad?"

"He called you a dick-sucking pirate whore!" yells Allen. "He said you were worse than Cross!"

That stops me in my tracks. "Worse than _Cross_? Is that even _possible?_" My voice cracks in disbelieve on the last word in my sentence. Sure, I've had a couple boyfriends, but I've only slept with, like, two of them once.

"With you, it was a two-shot." At my questioning look, he explains impatiently. "You're my best friend, and I hate Cross."

"I'm your best friend?" I always thought it was Lenalee. I can feel the anger ebb a little at his flattering. "Allen, words can never hurt you," I start, voice softening. "It was just a insult. Now, if he would've punched me-OW!" A book just hit me in the head! "What the hell?"

Allen's expression is furious. "Why are you saying 'ow?' I thought words weren't supposed to hurt! You idiot! I hate you!" He stalks back up to me. "If it wasn't for this stupid friendship, I could be with Kanda! I could be happy, but I couldn't just let him insult you like that!" He ruins his hand through his hair. "Damn it! I love him, yet I knew the chances of his breaking up with me if I fought back!" He grabs my shirt. "Why are you such a manipulating idiot!

"If I'm such an idiot, why are you still here?" I'm surprised how even and flat my voice comes out. It sounds harsh to my ears, but, then again, I do feel numb. "If you hate me so much, why have you come here the last month?" I gently pry his fingers off. "Yu was an ass who couldn't see your strong loyalty as a positive. Get him out of your head and heart and into a garbage can."

He opens his mouth- probably to retort back- but seems to think better of it. He closes it, then opens it again, then closes it, like a fish. Finally, he speaks. "Lavi, have you ever been in love?" Did he have to ask _that _question? I don't even know the answer myself!

You see, ever since Allen started hanging out with me again, I realized what I had was a crush mixed with protective instincts. But then, as we got even closer, the feeling grew and became…different. It wasn't just my physical attraction that grew. I just wanted to be near him and be there whatever happened. Like no ghost was scary enough, no mountain was high enough, and no rapist was creepy enough for me to just leave him to deal with it alone. I wanted to always be there with him next to me.

Cheesy, huh? Maybe that's what love does?

"It's not as easy as throwing away a toy," he continues, taking my silence for a 'no.' "The person has a place in your heart, a place hard to fill with someone else." Allen chuckles softly. "It's like when parents die and…you can't stop missing them."

"But it's _Yu_!" Yeah, I get the parents part (my own died when I was still in Pre-school, hence my awful temper in Kindergarten), but he was a jerk! "You know what?" I start, interrupting whatever Allen was about to say. "This conversation is going to go nowhere! You want to know why?" I don't give him a chance to answer. "Because, yes, I have been in love-hell, I'm probably in love _now_- but I don't even have a chance with them!"

Allen stops cold turkey, face melting into confusion and sympathy. "Why?"

The numb feeling disappears, replaced with instinct and want. I move closer to Allen, making him back up against the wall as I lean closer. "Because he's too busy mourning over some jerk to notice me."

I kiss him lightly to test his reaction. It's slow and innocent and makes me want to throw him to the ground right then and there, but I wait. Timid, I pull back and wait for him to run or push me away, but gray eyes just stare into mine, unreadable. Taking it as a good sign, I lean in again, moving my lips against his in a still innocent kiss. When I feel his hands move to rest on my shoulders and him start to participate, however, I waste no time in licking his lip that still tastes like lunch. His head starts to move back, but I follow, tongue able to slip between his full lips.

Allen moans softly as I explore his mouth and coax his tongue into action. My hands move to his hips, and I press my body to his, loving the feel of his body against mine. I gasp as his hands suddenly tangle in my hair, knocking by bandana crocked as he thrusts my face closer to his and pushes my tongue back into my mouth. I can't stifle the moan in my throat as he fights with me for dominance; Moyashi doesn't back down easy! Smirking against his lips as we separate for a much-needed breath, I move my hands just under his shirt, sliding my palm against his flat stomach.

"Lavi…" he says breathlessly with his swollen lips. Panicked that he'll reject me, I move to his neck, gently sucking at his pale skin to shut him up effectively and make a mark as heat swirls in me. "Wait," he moans as I slide my hands farther up his shirt, making him arch into me. I move my head from his neck so I can look at him, but keep my hands up his shirt just shy of his nipple. "This isn't…"

I put my face close to his and lower my eyes. "Isn't what?" I ask, teasingly brushing my lips to his to make him blush.

"This isn't…fair," he gasps, following me as I lean back away from him. I feel him hold my head still so he can smash his lips back into mine with more fever than I though t possible. My hands stay still as I focus on the fight of our tongues. We pull apart for an instant when my bandana falls in our way; Allen takes the opportunity in my moment of pause to get the one up on me.

I gasp as fingers ghost around my chest, touching the small line of skin that pokes out from between my jeans and shirt. His fingers inch up as I kiss his neck, both of us waiting for the other to give. I lose when I start grinding against him; Allen quickly throws his whole weight at me, knocking me to the ground and quickly working my shirt off.

"What the hell did Kanda teach you?" I groan as he licks my neck, slowly working downward as he tugs at my jeans.

Gray eyes look tauntingly at me. "Do you really want to find out?" Smirking, I grab his white locks and force his lips back to mine in an answer, working against his hips-

"_What the fuck are you deviants doing?_" screeches a sickeningly familiar voice I now associate with Hitler. Allen jumps off me. His hair looks like he's been in a windstorm, and my mark on his neck is starting to form already.

I glare at Hitler, grabbing Allen's hand and flipping so I'm on top of him and smile evilly. "Well, I was about to screw Allen into the floor, so if you'll excuse us."

"Who was doing what to who?" demands Allen.

I smirk and lean in closer. "You heard me."

I hear footsteps approaching. "Who's hurt? What hap-Moyahsi?"

Both of us snap our heads up to see none other than Yu. I smirk victoriously at the shocked, almost hurt look on the Japanese asshole's face and press lower onto Allen. "May I help you?" I ask him like he always finds me on top of his ex.

"What are you doing?" he demands, eyes narrowing.

"Confessing my love to Allen," I shrug, ignoring the slight gasp I hear underneath me. "And I'd rather not have an audience." I stand up and offer my hand to my friend. "Let's go to my house; I think I've just been expelled."

I hear a 'che' and tense as Allen looks away from me to Yu. "Told you," sneers Yu. "Pirate whore."

"Allen?" my heart almost stops when he doesn't look at me. "I see." I start to turn away when I feel him grab my hand.

"Right behind you," he says, voice strong and sure as he moves to stand next to me.

We walk out of school all badass and everything until I realize I don't have my bandana. I run back in, laughing at Hitler's red face; I probably traumatized him for life. I straighten up form grabbing my bandana and meet Yu's eyes head on with a smirk. "Thank you for dumping him; I owe you one."

Turning, I run out to catch up with my new boy friend.

+…+

Surprisingly, I didn't get kicked out of school. Seeing as it wasn't technically sexual harassment since Allen wanted it and school was closed that day, Hitler couldn't bust us for anything. The higher ups would find out he was punishing me with pysical labor if he takes the problem higher in the system, so I got off clean. But the best part by far is when Yu came up to us the following Monday.

We walked in holding hands, and the look on his face was even better than when I punched him. It was made sweeter by the fact Allen was the one that wanted to hold hands in the first place.

"I want you back," he told my lover ruffly. "I'm sorry, what I said was why out of line, and I swear I'll treat you better."

They sounded like rehearsed lines to me, but I tensed and waited for Allen to respond, knowing he might just be using me for the rebound and jump at Yu's offer. We talked about the Japanese guy that weekend, and my boyfriend promised to give us an honest chance, but I was still worried.

Allen turned towards me, moved on his toes to make himself taller, and kissed me full on in front of Yu and the whole school. It lasted for a few minutes before he let me breathe; we both were gasping for air at the end.

"That's your answer," huffed Allen, leading me away by the hand since I was too hazed to think straight. I saw him tremble once Yu was out of sight and slung my arm around his shoulders to comfort him. He leaned into me and I held him, glad I could finally help.

He told me about Mana that day two years ago. Allen and I have been dating ever since, and I'm pretty sure all thoughts of Yu are out of his head. I almost laugh when I think back to the small crush I had on him before and wonder if we would've ever gotten to this point without all those days in the empty school with no rules. If I had never stopped in the bathroom or punched Yu, would we be at this point?

Heh...I owe it all to my boy's ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Wee! It's 11:50 in the morning and I finshed!<strong> **:D *eyetwitch* ****Sorry for any misspelled words or grammar mistakes I may have missed!**

**I tried to make this a lemon for Valentine's Day-I swear!- but I couldn't. Damn.  
><strong>

**inspired by this video - http:/ .com/ watch ?v=LISC1jgmzig&list=WL6697D75EB993C941&index=6&feature=plpp_video**

**Happy Singles Awareness Day!**

**For my friend who will probably never read this: He was gay anyway.  
><strong>


End file.
